


I Can't Believe That Happened

by Movielover52



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slight denial of feelings, elevator kiss, some bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movielover52/pseuds/Movielover52
Summary: Hux has a coworker that he finds annoying. They often bicker, and things got sort of tense in the elevator.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	I Can't Believe That Happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verybadhedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verybadhedgehog/gifts).



> A small gift for verybadhedgehog for the winter season <3  
> Hope you enjoy!

“How can you be such an idiot!?” Hux exclaimed. 

“Oh, shut up!” Kylo shouted back. Kylo stormed off, and Hux went back to his cubicle. Phasma walked up to Hux. 

“Will you two just fuck already?” Phasma asked, annoyed. 

“Excuse me!?” Hux exclaimed. 

“Oh, come on, it’s obvious you two have a thing for each other.” 

“I do not!” 

“Okay, this whole denial of feelings was fun at first but now it’s just annoying.” 

Hux couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Him having a “thing” for Kylo? He didn’t like anyone especially Kylo of all people. That man was the most infuriating person he ever had to work with. Kylo never listened to anyone and had a huge temper. Kylo most certainly didn’t feel that way about him. 

At first, Hux hoped the lack of control would get Kylo fired, but unfortunately, he was their boss Snoke’s favorite. Sure, Kylo had soft-looking hair and his shirt did little to hide his muscular frame, but that didn’t mean Hux was attracted to him! 

Hux scoffed at Phasma, who rolled her eyes at him. She mumbled something, but he couldn’t hear what was said. He shook his head and went back to finishing his report. 

~~\---------~~

It was finally time to go home. Hux walked toward the elevator, and much to his dismay, Kylo was standing there too. He cursed himself silently as he stood next to Kylo while they waited for the elevator to arrive. 

“Do you have to be so uptight?” Kylo spoke. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You need to learn how to relax.” 

Hux looked at Kylo with a frown. The audacity of this man. 

“You need to learn to control your emotions,” Hux replied. 

The elevator gave a familiar ding before opening its doors. The two stepped inside and the doors closed. 

“You need to learn to express them.” 

Hux just scoffed at him and watched the floor number count down. It felt like the elevator was going exceptionally slow today. He heard Kylo mumble something about Hux being like a robot. 

"Maybe you should focus more on your job instead of my facial expression.” 

“I do my job just fine.” 

“Could have fooled me. And would it kill you to fix your appearance? Half the time you look like you just got out of bed.” 

“Just because I don’t go as far as to put a ridiculous amount of hair gel on my head, doesn’t mean I don’t put in any effort.” 

The two were scowling each other. Hux wasn’t sure what happened, but now he was backed up against the wall. He felt Kylo lips on him, and more surprisingly, he was kissing back. The two kissed each other hungrily. Hux’s fingers gripped Kylo’s hair. Hux felt the elevator stopped, and the two quickly broke away from each other. 

They had reached the bottom floor, and Hux rushed out to get far away from Kylo. What had gotten into him? Great, now things were going to be awkward tomorrow. Kylo’s probably going to use it against him somehow. He went outside to the parking lot and made his way to his car. When he reached his vehicle, someone grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around. It was none other than Kylo. 

“What was that?” Kylo questioned. 

“It wasn’t anything. You would do best to forget it even happened.” 

“I can’t.” 

“That’s not my problem.” 

Kylo had a mopey look on his face, and Hux sighed.   
“Look, it was just an impulse. It won’t happen again so just drop it.” 

“But what if I want to do it again?” 

Hux froze. 

“What?” 

“I want you, and I know you want me too.” 

“That’s not... I don’t...” 

Whatever thought Hux was trying to communicate was forgotten when he felt Kylo’s lips on his again. Unlike before, this kiss was gentle and slow, and Hux took the time to appreciate Kylo’s soft lips. Kylo was surprisingly a good kisser. They broke apart when they ran out of breath. 

“Are you doing anything this Friday?” Kylo asked. 

“Are you asking me on a date?” 

Kylo nodded. 

“I doubt we’re compatible enough.” 

“We won’t know unless we try. Please?” 

“Fine, we can discuss details tomorrow. If you’ll excuse me, I need to go home.” 

They said goodbye, and Hux got into his car and drove off. When he got to his apartment, he collapsed onto his couch. Had he actually agreed to a date with Kylo? Hux supposed there were worse people he could be fraternizing with. He brought his fingers to his lips. Perhaps, it wouldn’t be so bad, and it would be nice to have someone over at his often-empty apartment. 

Hux stood up and went to prepare dinner thinking about what Friday would bring. 


End file.
